


Psychanalyse Épistolaire d'Un Ange En Trenchcoat

by HBOWarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Naive Castiel, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Dean a écrit une lettre à Castiel après l'avoir embrassé. Castiel y répond.





	Psychanalyse Épistolaire d'Un Ange En Trenchcoat

**Author's Note:**

> Texte posté sur FF en 2014 en réponse à un défi de feu la page facebook Destiel Addiction.  
> Bonne lecture !

– Vous prendrez un café, monsieur ?

– S'il vous plaît. Et un stylo.

La serveuse tiqua.

Castiel leva les yeux sur la jeune femme, une rouquine aux formes généreuses qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant ( _« humain »_ , plutôt), histoire de se fondre dans la masse d'individus qui occupaient le snack dans lequel il se trouvait.

– Un café. Et un stylo si vous en avez un, s'il vous plaît, reprit Castiel.

– Euh... Oui, tenez… mon stylo.

– Merci... Lucy, dit l'ange en lisant le prénom de la jeune femme sur son badge.

La dénommée Lucy vira au rouge pivoine et regagna le comptoir à la hâte.

Castiel se demanda un instant pourquoi les jeunes femmes en règle générale le regardaient avec cette moue intimidée. Dean lui avait un jour dit _« Mec, t'as pas idée de l'effet que tu peux faire. Ton truc avec tes yeux, là, c'est une arme fatale »._

Castiel cherchait encore la signification de ces mots, songeant soudain que l'attitude de la jeune Lucy et son changement de couleur au niveau des joues avaient très probablement un lien direct avec ce que Dean avait tenté de lui expliquer. D'ailleurs, ladite Lucy revint lui servir son café.

Les humains étaient vraiment de drôles de créatures.

– Euh… Il vous fallait autre chose ?

– Non, merci.

Elle resta plantée devant Castiel quelques instants encore. La pauvre biche semblait complètement désorientée, d'autant que le client aux yeux océan avait réuni probablement tous les distributeurs de serviettes du snack. Une petite montagne de papiers était étalée sur sa table, et le stylo que Lucy lui avait donné était en suspens au-dessus d'une serviette.

– Vous... Vous écrivez un livre ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

Castiel était dubitatif. Les humains posaient parfois des questions de façon très aléatoire, ce qui le prenait toujours de court.

– Vous ne... vous ne préféreriez pas que je vous porte une feuille de papier ?

– C'est très aimable à vous, Lucy, mais je ne sais pas si une feuille de papier suffira. Ces serviettes feront l'affaire, je vous remercie.

Lucy fit une nouvelle fois la moue et rejoignit le comptoir sans quitter des yeux cet étrange et séduisant homme en trenchcoat.

Castiel posa alors la pointe du stylo sur la serviette qu'il avait lissée quelques secondes plus tôt et commença à écrire.

Il ne toucha pas à son café.

_« Cher Dean,_

_J'ai remarqué qu'il était de coutume de commencer une lettre à caractère personnel de cette manière. Je n'en connais pas les raisons, peut-être me les expliqueras-tu un jour ?_

_J'ai cependant constaté que dans la lettre que tu m'as laissée, tu n'utilisais pas la typographie épistolaire propre à ce genre d'exercices. Comment dois-je interpréter cela ?_

Il m'est encore difficile de comprendre les humains. Vous êtes une espèce fascinante et très complexe et c'est sans doute pour cela que je me suis autant attaché à vous.

_Je remarque également qu'il est très agréable d'écrire ce que l'on pense lorsque l'on veut communiquer avec quelqu'un. J'ai la sensation que les mots viennent plus facilement, et que je peux te dire tout ce qu'il faut que tu saches. Sans exception._

_Cependant, je vais me contenter pour l'instant de répondre à ta lettre en suivant ses grandes lignes, car un jour tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas lire._

_Mais je veux que tu lises cette lettre jusqu'à la fin, Dean._

_Tu m'as dit de te parler à cœur ouvert. Cette phrase n'a pas de sens._

_Je ne parle pas, j'écris._

_Et je ne peux pas littéralement « ouvrir mon cœur », mais je pense que pour cette partie de la phrase, j'ai compris la référence._

_Alors je vais t'écrire ce que je ressens, si c'est cela que tu attendais de moi._

_Lorsque j'ai vu que tu m'avais laissé un mot sur ta table de chevet, j'ai senti de la peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai immédiatement pensé que cette lettre contenait des mots que je crains un jour t'entendre me dire._

_Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi._

_Parce que, d'après ta lettre, je t'aurais « repoussé », après que tu m'aies embrassé, et ça serait, selon toi, la raison pour laquelle j'ai évité ta présence pendant plusieurs jours. Ce qui est techniquement faux, puisque je suis venu te voir chaque soir, lorsque tu dormais._

_D'ailleurs, tu mentionnes dans ta lettre le fait que « mater les gens pendant leur sommeil, c'est glauque et ça s'fait pas »._

_Je ne comprends pas, Dean. Depuis que je t'ai sauvé de la perdition et ramené sur Terre, j'ai toujours veillé sur toi lorsque tu dormais._

_Les phrases qui suivent expliquent pourquoi tu m'as embrassé et je t'avoue que je suis, une fois encore, un peu perdu._

_Tu prétends être attiré par mes lèvres, mes yeux, mon corps tout entier, mais révulsé à cette l'idée. N'est-ce pas contradictoire ? D'autant qu'ensuite tu précises vouloir faire de moi ta propriété et pourquoi pas me tatouer un_ « Dean was here » _sur le corps._

_Est-ce quelque chose que les humains font souvent ? Les amis, les couples, les frères, se tatouent-ils pour montrer aux gens que l'un appartient à l'autre ?_

_Si ce n'est que ça, Dean, je suis prêt à me faire tatouer_ « Dean was here » _n'importe où sur mon véhicule. Je décèle un trait d'humour dans cette petite phrase, mais c'est sans doute car elle vient de toi. J'ai remarqué que l'humour était quelque chose que tu affectionnais tout particulièrement. Ou plutôt, le « sarcasme »._

_Crowley dit souvent que tu es sarcastique._

_Balthazar aussi._

_Tu dis ensuite que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je te donne autant envie de faire des « choses pas catholiques »._

_Entre nous, Dean, tu n'as jamais été porté sur la religion. Je ne comprends pas cette référence, je ne peux donc pas te donner une réponse concrète, et j'en suis désolé._

_Après cela, tu enchaînes sur une déclaration quelque peu inattendue._

_Pourquoi as-tu peur de me perdre ? Je ne vais nulle part. Ma vie est liée à la tienne, pour toujours, Dean._

_Tu dis également que j'allais dire ça, et tu me demandes alors pourquoi j'ai fui ta présence ces derniers jours._

_Voici ma réponse :_

_J'avais peur._

_Ce sentiment m'assaille souvent quand il s'agit de toi._

_En toute sincérité, Dean, je ne savais pas comment réagir à ce baiser. Je ne savais pas ce que cela impliquait, ce que je devais faire, ce que je devais dire._

_Je t'ai voué mon existence corps et âme, je suis à toi, Dean. Comme tu es à moi. Mais je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que tu voulais que je sois à toi de cette façon. De la même façon que ces jeunes femmes avec qui tu passes certaines de tes soirées._

_Alors, j'ai voulu comprendre ta « mécanique du cœur » (c'est Gabriel qui m'a un jour parlé de cette expression)._

_J'ai dressé une liste de probabilités._

_Je te la recopie ci-dessous, car je suppose que cela t'intéresse puisque ça te concerne directement :_

            **_Première probabilité_** _: Dean était saoul._

            **_Note personnelle_** _: J'ai entendu dire qu'être alcoolisé faisait faire aux humains des choses qu'ils ne feraient pas en temps normal. Or, Dean ne l'était pas, ce soir-là._

            **_Seconde probabilité_** _: Dean « blaguait »._

            **_Note personnelle_** _: Je le connais assez pour dire qu'il ne plaisante pas de cette façon. S'il avait voulu me faire une « blague », il m'en aurait dit une. Il ne m'aurait donc pas embrassé._

            **_Troisième probabilité_** _: Dean a voulu expérimenter de nouvelles sensations._

            **_Note personnelle_** _: Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que Dean n'a jamais entretenu de relation avec un homme._

_Cependant, il a déjà été intime avec une de mes sœurs. Donc la logique voudrait que l'expérience du baiser se rapporte au premier point et n'ait rien à voir avec les anges. Le fait que mon véhicule soit un homme l'aurait peut-être intrigué._

            **_Quatrième probabilité_** _: Dean entretient des sentiments pour moi._

            **_Note personnelle_** _: là encore, il faudrait que je dresse une liste de probabilités._

_J'ai pensé pendant un temps que le point numéro trois pouvait être le plus plausible. Or, la dernière probabilité m'a mis dans le doute._

_Aurais-tu des sentiments pour moi, Dean ? Au-delà d'un désir purement physique ?_

_J'en suis venu à me demander ce qu'il en était pour moi._

_Pour pouvoir te répondre comme je m'apprête à le faire, sache que j'ai suivi consciencieusement chaque épisode de « la clinique des cœurs brisés », puisque tu semblais vouer un culte au Docteur Sexy et que je n'en comprenais pas les raisons._

_Maintenant, j'ai compris._

_Je crois._

_Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette lettre._

_Cette émission de télévision m'a enseigné comment interpréter certains de mes sentiments en ton encontre._

_Ryan, un interne, était secrètement amoureux de Stella, l'infirmière noire. Lors d'un épisode, il l'a embrassée sans lui donner d'explications. Stella s'est alors posé les questions suivantes :_

_Est-ce que ça m'a plu ? Suis-je en colère contre lui ? Est-ce que je ressens des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié à son encontre ? Pourrais-je m'acheter la dernière paire de Louboutin avec toutes mes économies ?_

 

_J'ai donc également répondu à ses questions pendant que Stella racontait à la troisième petite-amie du Docteur Sexy ce qu'il s'était passé._

            **_Est-ce que ça m'a plu ?_**

_C'était étrange._

_Encore une fois, j'ai ressenti de la peur. La peur de l'inconnu. Mais c'était agréable. Tes lèvres sont douces, Dean. Je ne pensais pas que des lèvres puissent être aussi douces._

            **_Suis-je en colère contre toi ?_**

_Non._

_Je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter._

            **_Est-ce que je ressens des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié à ton encontre ?_**

_J'y ai longuement réfléchi._

_Oui._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, Dean. Mais c'est quelque chose de très fort. Et encore une fois, ça m'effraie._

            **_Pourrais-je m'acheter la dernière paire de Louboutin avec toutes mes économies ?_**

_Est-ce un rituel particulier à accomplir ?_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une « paire de Louboutin », mais ça doit être quelque chose d'important. Stella avait l'air contrarié de ne pas en avoir._

_Pour résumer cette introspection, j'en suis venu à penser que :_

_Premièrement, tu serais ouvert à de nouvelles expériences._

            _Deuxièmement, tu pourrais effectivement avoir certains sentiments pour moi._

            _Troisièmement : j'ai aimé la façon dont tu m'as embrassé._

            _Quatrièmement : je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi._

           _Cinquièmement : j'ai la sensation que rien ne sera plus pareil si on renouvelle ce genre de contact physique, et ça me fait peur. Mais j'en ai envie._

  _Alors pour finir, Dean, je ne t'ai pas fui ces derniers jours._

_Je cherchais juste des réponses._

_Je ne veux pas te décevoir. Tu es mon univers._

_Bien à toi, (je pense que cette formulation est la meilleure dans cette situation)_

Cass.

L'ange rassembla la petite pile de serviettes en papier (une vingtaine à peu près), et sortit du snack.

            :::::::::::

 

Sam et Dean avaient passé une journée des plus épuisantes. Ils étaient rentrés au motel en début de soirée et s'étaient brièvement disputé la douche. Finalement, ce fut Sam qui gagna la bataille, sa taille de géant l'y aidant.

Tout en pestant dans sa barbe de trois jours, l'aîné des Winchesters avait ouvert une bière et s'était avachi sur un fauteuil en poussant un soupire fatigué.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent çà et là dans la pièce avant de se poser sur une pile de serviettes soigneusement disposées sur sa table de chevet.

Il délaissa sa bière et se leva, sourcils froncés.

D'un geste il récupéra le message que lui avait laissé Castiel et reconnu le logo du snack d'à côté.

L'écriture de l'ange était fine et penchée. Dean se dit alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu Castiel écrire. Cette pensée le fit esquisser un sourire attendri, il ne sut pourquoi.

Il commença sa lecture une fois qu'il fut assis sur son lit.

            _« Cher Dean,_

_J'ai remarqué qu'il était de coutume de commencer une lettre à caractère personnel de cette manière. Je n'en connais pas les raisons, peut-être me les expliqueras-tu un jour ?... »_

À mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes, son visage s'illuminait.

Il rit même à plusieurs reprises.

Et toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie ces derniers jours s'envola.

Castiel ne lui en voulait pas.

            _« Je ne veux pas te décevoir. Tu es mon univers… »_

Son cœur s'affola légèrement et un sourire _ému_ fendit son visage lorsqu'il termina sa lecture en voyant le _« Cass »_ en bas de la petite serviette en papier.

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions (et quelles émotions ! Franchement, depuis quand Dean Winchester était _ému_ en lisant une lettre ? Le monde ne tournait définitivement pas rond !), il se releva et, tout en fronçant les sourcils pour se donner un air bourru, il appela l'ange.

\- Cass, mec, je sais que t'es dans le coin. Ramène tes fesses tout de suite.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre la seconde suivante et l'ange en trenchcoat s'avança timidement vers le chasseur qui le regardait durement.

Castiel était visiblement nerveux, car Dean ne semblait pas spécialement content. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec son humain, alors il craignit sa réaction.

\- Dean, j'espère que ma lettre te…

Le susnommé avait rejoint Cass en trois enjambées et l'avait empoigné par sa cravate -encore attachée à l'envers- pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser brutalement.

D'abord surpris, Castiel finit par répondre à son baiser un peu avec maladresse. Il passa une main timide dans ses cheveux et sentit Dean sourire contre ses lèvres.

Sam était derrière eux, il leur avait même dit quelque chose, mais les deux semblaient tellement ailleurs que le jeune Winchester préféra lever les yeux au ciel et retourner s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
